


Where is my merch?

by 1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Boyfriend, Dream and George are slightly mentioned, F/M, Flustered Sapnap, Love, Oop, Sapnap just wants to see his girlfriend wear his merch, Tired Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), is that to much to ask, kinda cringy, sapnap - Freeform, teasing Y/N
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6/pseuds/1d0nt_kn0w_blep_6
Summary: Sapnap calls you after his stream only to find out you don't own his merch.How could you y/n?
Relationships: Nick| Sapnap/Reader (video blogging rpf)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Where is my merch?

**Author's Note:**

> Sapnap gets jealous when he notices you don’t have his merch.

It had been a long day for both of you. Sapnap had been recording a video with his friends and decided after that to start streaming. 

It was a recurring theme for him to call you after the stream. If it was in the middle of the night or middle of the day. Y/n would always try to pick up. 

Because he was always busy with youtube, streaming or his friends. She would treasure every moment she could have with her minecraft boyfriend.

Luckily he hadn’t called her that late. It was the middle of the day and she had been watching his stream. Sapnap had been playing on the dream smp with Tommy and Tubbo which hadn’t happened for some time now.

When he finished his stream she felt excited to hear from her boyfriend again. Even though they had talked last night, she still missed him. Waiting in anticipation y/n picked up the book she had been reading. It could take a while for him to call her so she distracted herself.

After about 30 minutes she heard the familiar ringtone of her phone. She immediately put her book away and picked up the call.

The loading screen appeared before his face showed up. He looked tired but still took the effort to call her. She felt herself melt a bit when his face lit up when he looked at her.

“Hey babe, that was a good stream. You haven’t streamed with Tommy and Tubbo for a while.”Y/n said.

“Yeah it was fun. I am glad we’re done though, those boys are chaos incarnate together.”

Y/n laughed and smiled softly at him.

“So what do you wanna do?”

Sapnap sighed and lied down on his bed. “To be honest, I am kinda tired can’t we like, talk?”

“Sure, lemme just grab a blanket” she answered.

She walked upstairs and went to the closet in her room. When she finally settled down comfortably on her bed. Y/n focused her attention on Sapnap again only for him to look shocked.

“Wtf, Y/n what is that? He asked in a laughing manner.

“What?”

“Are those t-shirts from Dream and George?”

Y/n looked back at her closet where indeed Dream his smiling green face and George his special noot noot merch was hanging.

“Uhh, yeah what about it?” She asked, confused.

“Do you have any more merch?” Sapnap accused.

Y/n looked at her closet for a second and looked lost in thought.

“I have Dream his ten million hoodie and a collectible coin.” Y/n knew what Sapnap wanted of her so she decided to tease him. She giggled to herself.

She laughed harder when she looked back at her boyfriend and saw he was slightly pouting.

“That's it not more? You don’t even have my merch?

The offended look on his face was too funny so she laughed more at him.

“Of course I have your merch, you dummy!”

Sapnap huffed and turned his head away.

“Sureee, show it to me then! I don’t believe you anymore.”

Y/n laughed at her idiotic boyfriend. “I can’t at the moment.”

“Why not? If you really do have my merch you can surely show me right?”

“I wish I could, your hoodie is in the laundry at the moment. I swear!”

Sapnap laughed at y/n. “I can’t trust you anymore, you have betrayed me too many times.”

Y/n pouted at him. “Well now you just hurt my feelings.”

She saw her boyfriend sitting up before loudly proclaiming. “O, Your feelings are hurt. I just found out my girlfriend doesn’t even own my merch. But she does have my best friends' merch.”

Y/n felt the phone falling out of her hand because she was laughing too hard. Tears were pricking in her eyes.

When she was done laughing and picked up her phone she could only see his ceiling.

She softly smiled at her phone. “I love you”

Immediately he came back into view and looked at her with a soft smile.

“I love you too, you bully”

-

It wasn’t two days later when they were on call again. 

Y/n smiled at him and suddenly said.

“Hey babe, I have a surprise for you”

Sapnap perked up and looked at his girlfriend. “What's up?”

“Remember when you thought I didn’t own your merch?”

Y/n smiled in anticipation. She had finished her big pile of laundry when the hoodie had reappeared again at the right time.

“Well lookie here!” And with that she pulled the black hoodie in front of the screen. The flaming letters spelling Sapnap big on display.

“I told you I had your merch! Don’t ever doubt your girlfriend again!”

Sapnap raised his eyebrows. “Wauw, I am impressed babe.”

Y/n smiled full of pride and looked back at the hoodie .

sapnap felt his face turn slightly red. “Fuck you’re cute”

She thought Sapnap had said something so turned her attention back to him. 

“What did you say?” She asked.

“Nothing” Sapnap mumbled with a hand in front of his face. He was trying to hide his blush.

When y/n noticed it she smiled at him. “Aaaaaaaa, are you trying to hide your blush? You know Sap you really are cute!”

Sapnap let out a huff and accepted that his girlfriend was made to torment him.


End file.
